


Tease

by Spazlady2002



Series: Beerverse [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/pseuds/Spazlady2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander years down the road</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I consider the epilogue of the Beerverse. The title is actually what I thought the whole bit of this was, just a bloody Tease! I would have loved to have written more to this one, but the muse only went so far. This was also written for Fall_for_sx.

“Xan?” a voice called, thick with sleep, as a curly bleached blond head popped out from underneath the many layers of blankets. Bleary, blue eyes swept the room, looking for the one he’d called.

“Here,” was the quiet response.

Blue eyes landed on a golden, bronzed young man with nothing on except a towel wrapped around his waist. After everything that he had been through, Spike was still surprised that Xander had remained unmarked by the many battles that he had fought. Even after the night Xander had helped save Willow and Buffy, he was unscathed.

He stood in a beam of sun light, soaking it up as if he needed it. His body glistened with droplets of water, his dark shaggy hair still wet from the shower.  
Xander’s eyes were closed as he tilted his head back, feeling the sun seep into his skin. The warmth spreading throughout him, made him feel a part of it, a part of the sun.

His chest rose and fell with each breath he took. He let his head fall to his shoulder, eyes still closed; he brought his hand up and gently pressed his fingers into a scar, right there where neck met collar bone. The one mark on otherwise undamaged skin. Xander shivered from the press of fingers.

“Xan…that’s not bloody right,” the blue eyed man whined.

Xander smiled. “Hmm, no, I think it’s just right,” he said, as he continued to press his fingers into the scar. He shivered again, as his body began to react to the stimuli of his mate mark. He brought his other hand up to gently pinch a nipple, which was already hard. His breathing picked up, and he shifted his weight. With a roll of his hips the towel fell to the floor.

“Xander. Please, luv.”

Xander left his nipples alone and slowly moved his hand down his body, teasing his mate by not grasping his erection. He started to move his hips in a gentle rocking motion, as he played with his balls, leaving his cock to bob and sway with his movements.

Pearly precum leaked from the head of his cock. Slowly pressing harder into the mark, he lightly ran his fingers along his length, teasing himself. Opening his eyes, he caught blue in his gaze.

Spike stood just outside the circle of light, eyes golden yellow, muscled chest heaving with unneeded breath. Hands flexed against his thighs, smelling the scents that were rolling off of his mate, his cock stood throbbing against his abs.

Xander wrapped a hand around his erection, and slowly began to jack himself, watching Spike as he did so. He knew that it wouldn’t take long for him to come; Spike watching him always sent him over the edge.

Spike watched Xander grip himself, flicking his thumb across the tip. He could see Xander’s thighs begin to tremble. Still, Spike could do nothing but come at the same moment that he saw Xander’s essence mar the clear glass of the window.

Xander slowed his breathing, enjoying being able to make Spike come without a single touch. He then let his hand fall away and walked toward Spike, stopping just out of reach.

Spike lost it, and slipped into game face, golden eyes glaring balefully at Xander. Taking pity on Spike, Xander stepped out of the sun and into the shadows with Spike.

Owari


End file.
